


I Just Want To Be Your Fucking Whore

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [10]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Bunch of Dirty Talk, Calling You Daddy Here n There, F/M, Fantasizing About You, Fsub, Horny, Mentions of Rough and Hardcore Sex, Nasty Slut, Telling You What I Wish You Did To Me, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: This girl just wants to be your whore and tells you what she would let you do to her and what she wish you 2 together could do right now. Pleeenty of dirty talk and mentions of rough & hardcore sex.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 2





	I Just Want To Be Your Fucking Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Hey you...

Yea you, don't look around..

Mmm I want to be your whore..

Yea, I want to be yours.. you heard that right handsome..

I wanna be your fucking slut..

Oh yeah..

And you know what else?

I want to do everything you tell me to..

And I will let you do anything you want to do with me..

You know why?

I don't know..

All I know is I just want to be your bitch..

Literally..

I want you to keep me on a leash.. or chain me..

I want you to make me call you my master..

Or daddy..

Either way I'll be satisfied..

I just want to be a good girl..

A Good little puppy..

I would do absolutely everything.. just to feel your hands on me..

I would kill.. just to taste your lips..

And for your cock? Mmm I'm not even going to say what I would do just to see it..

Just to see it..

[Moan] Fuck..

I'm getting so wet thinking about all the things I want you to do to me right now..

[Moan] My pussy desperately needs your attention..

I hate that I can only imagine it happening..

Fantasize about it..

God if you was here baby..

I would let you bang that pussy so goddamn hard..

I would wrap my legs around your body as you're on top of me and not let you pull out of me..

I would scratch your back and encourage you to just pound me harder and harder while looking into your eyes..

[Moan] Until you just can't hold it anymore and shoot your full creamy load deep down my tight cunt..

And I wouldn't let you go still..

I would beg you to give me few more final balls deep thrusts..

To fuck all your cum back inside of me and make sure that it doesn't leak out of me..

Oh yea, I'm like that..

I would get really dirty and nasty with you..

Like I said in the beginning..

I don't give a fuck how that makes me look..

I only care about bringing you pleasure..

Serving you..

Any way I can..

Any time you want..

I want to be your personal sex slave..

Someone you can use.. whenever you feel like it..

[Moan] Fuck I want you so bad..

Not only in my pussy but in all of my holes..

That's right..

I'm a real whore..

I would let you stick your dick in my mouth and facefuck me senseless..

I would prepare myself with some lube and then let you force your whole cock into my virgin little asshole and stretch it out all the fucking way..

That's right daddy..

I want you to be rough and ruthless with me..

I want to be choked, spanked, slapped..

I'd be disappointed if you spank my ass and it doesn't leave an imprint..

I want that shit aggressive..

Yea, I'm kind of a pain slut too..

I can't help but fantasize about you just destroying me.. every single day..

Does any of this turn you on?

I really hope it does..

Cause it turns me on so fucking much..

I want to just grab my dildo and abuse my holes with it like there's no tomorrow..

[Moan] But I like teasing myself..

Fucking myself right now would just be too easy..

Plus, I didn't hear your permission..

I would be a bad girl if I just played with my pussy before asking you first, wouldn't I..

[Moan] It's such a torture..

To fantasize about you.. and not be able to have you..

It's driving me fucking insane..

And I bet it drives you insane too, doesn't it?

Besides my slutty behavior.. you also probably know that I'm hot as fuck..

I'm the sexiest in my city..

And the naughtiest..

Men wish they could have me..

They even try hitting up on me.. but I cancel them faster before they can even spit their game to me..

Because I only care about you and want only you..

There's no one even *CLOSE* to you..

You're bodying everyone I've ever seen..

Not even just with your looks..

Everything about you is just perfect to me..

That's why you deserve me and they don't..

You got this something..

Something other men don't..

Something that brings the ultimate slut out of me..

I just wanna do everything you say without thinking about it..

I want you to dominate me..

Use me..

Abuse me..

Fuck me up with your amazing dick..

Make me feel it 2 days after you fucked me..

That's how hard I want it..

[Moan] And I promise you that you will never get bored of me..

I would buy a bunch of sexy outfits for you everyday, just to entertain you and seduce you again and again..

I would be down to roleplay with you..

Just anything you want, just to get that cock from you..

And your hands..

And your lips..

I want all of you..

All over me..

Every single day..

I would never get enough..

I would worship you..

And if I'm not good enough, you could punish me..

You could use a belt and use it on my ass..

Spank me till my both cheeks are totally red..

I wouldn't even say a thing..

I would just wait till you're done with me.. and take every single punishment that you prepare for me..

You could tie my hands and feet to the bed and edge my pussy..

I don't want you to listen to me if I beg you to make me cum..

Use your fingers, vibrator and all kinds of dildos on me for as long as you want to.. and don't let me cum..

[Moan] Fuck, that would be so fucking hot..

I can only imagine how it would feel like when you finally let me have my release after all that pleasant torture..

[Moan] Gosh, why can't I have you right now..

[Moan] Why aren't you here at this moment.. 

I want you to fuck me so fucking bad daddy..

I wish you could appear before me right now, turn me over, slightly wrap your arm around my throat and fuck teh shit out of me from behind..

[Moan] and make me scream so loud that I wake up all my neigbhors..

And ignore them if they complain.. and just keep fucking me until you nut inside of my tight little hole..

[Moan] That would be amazing..

Too bad I can only fantasize about it..

[Sigh]

Life is unfair sometimes..

Anyways, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now..

Without masturbating, like a good girl..

I'll think about you though..

I'll think about a bunch of perverted, nasty and dirty things we could be doing together iny my or yours bed..

It will be hard to control myself and not slide my hand under my little panties.. but I know I can take it..

I've been teasing my pussy for awhile now anyways..

And.. one more thing..

I know that I probably made your dick hard..

Or possibly even made you stroke it while I talked about how big of a whore I am for you..

Here's what I want you to do if you haven't finished or touched yourself yet..

I want you to close your eyes after this audio is over and stroke yourself until you explode..

While thinking about fucking me..

Or thinking about me sucking you off..

Whatever you prefer..

Mmm and then after you finish.. I want you to comment on this audio and tell me what you thought of it..

Can you do that for me?

Please?

I really wanna know if you liked this little audio..

And if I was a good little whore for you..

I may just make more of them for you if you liked it..

Deal?

Mmm.. alright..

I'll go now..

[Blow a kiss]

No.. that's not enough..

Lemme give you something better.

[A bunch of kisses]

And..

[Blow a kiss again]

There.. now I can go..

[Giggle]

Bye for now sexy..


End file.
